


The Tyrus of it All

by AndiMackFiction



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackFiction/pseuds/AndiMackFiction
Summary: This series tries to make it as if it's like the Tyrus moments of an Andi Mack episode. Sort of. Maybe, basically, it's in an episodic structure:Episode 1: It's been a week since Costume Day, and TJ and Kira have started dating. TJ and Cyrus haven't talked since TJ left Cyrus to do a costume with Kira. What will happen next?





	1. Episode 1: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written a story with a story-structure instead of a script structure, so I'm not sure how it's gonna read. I mean, it is so awkward trying to find different ways to say "said". But hopefully it reads well and y'all enjoy it!

Cyrus, Buffy and Andi stood outside the school. It was time to go home. Cyrus was watching TJ and Kira. Again.

"Cyrus..." started Buffy. Cyrus looked at her. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears, and Buffy couldn't say what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that watching them wouldn't change anything. That Kira and TJ had been dating for a week now and things were gonna be rough. She hated TJ so much for hurting Cyrus, but when Buffy saw Cyrus' face, she couldn't say that. She couldn't break Cyrus' heart all over again. Instead, she gave a weak,  
"You should go talk to him." But it was at that moment that Kira kissed TJ. Cyrus couldn't watch anymore and started walking. Andi and Buffy stayed behind. Andi looked at Buffy and said slowly,  
"I don't get it. I thought TJ liked Cyrus. It was so obvious!"  
"Yeah, well I guess some people never change. Probably just pretending to like him."  
"That was real, Buffy."  
"Yeah, well so is this. Look at her smug face. She's enjoying every second of this. I wish I could punch her in that annoying little face."  
"Dr. Metcalf's gotten way stricter on fighting though. Charlie and Leo got suspended for like a week."  
"Yeah... We should go follow Cyrus, If I have to watch this any longer, I'll end up doing something I don't want to do."  
"Yeah." Andi and Buffy walked to catch up with Buffy.

Meanwhile, TJ couldn't bear to look back. Kira kissed him because she knew Cyrus was there, but TJ couldn't look back. He couldn't face Cyrus. He couldn't forgive himself. And then her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"They're gone, you know. You can relax." TJ didn't say anything. He just walked away. "You're gonna have to do more than just hang out with me at school if you don't want anyone to find out the truth." TJ continued walking. Kira threatened to out him. He knew how most of the team felt about gay people, and he didn't want to get hurt. He felt disgusting. He felt so selfish. He was hurting Cyrus, but he did nothing about it because he was too afraid of everyone hating him. He wished he was more like Cyrus, who could always be himself. And TJ could always be himself around Cyrus. But if Cyrus found out he liked him... He didn't care if they were dating, as long as Cyrus didn't hate him. And he didn't want to risk that.

TJ was forced to be Kira's girlfriend, but he didn't have to like it. So he went to the one place he felt safe. The one place he could be himself. The swings.

***

When Cyrus arrived at the park, he noticed TJ. Of course. He looked so upset, but Cyrus couldn't face him. He'd come to the park every day, but he couldn't muster up the courage to even look TJ in the eye. Every day TJ came to the park. Every day Cyrus came to the park. But they never interacted. Cyrus knew TJ would be here. It's what TJ did last time. He came to the park every day because he felt guilty about taking Cyrus dirtbiking with him. And Cyrus knew TJ cared about him. He knew he'd feel guilty, but he always thought, he always hoped, it would be something more. Was that really all this was? Was Cyrus just mad at TJ because he was jealous or because he had left him? Cyrus wasn't left alone during costume day, so he shouldn't have been upset, but he was. And he was angry, because he thought TJ cared, but if he cared, why would he ditch Cyrus without even calling him? They were supposed to be friends. But of course it didn't really matter. TJ may have cared about Cyrus, but Cyrus would never be the one someone cared about more than anyone else. Cyrus felt ridiculous just imagining that he could have been something more.

TJ was sitting on the swings. He noticed Cyrus. Of course. He looked so upset, but TJ couldn't face him. He'd come to the park every day, but he couldn't muster up the courage to even look Cyrus in the eye. Every day they both came to the park, but they never interacted. Because TJ couldn't face Cyrus after what he did. He was ashamed of himself. What he did was unforgivable. It probably didn't matter to Cyrus as much as it mattered to TJ, but Cyrus was still upset. For some reason, he actually wanted to hang out with the big scary basketball guy. When he saw how upset Cyrus was, he allowed himself a smile: Maybe, just maybe, Cyrus cared about TJ the same way he cared about Cyrus. But he snapped himself out of that. Because TJ didn't deserve to be happy. Not now. He should have left and let Cyrus on the swings, but when TJ was swinging, he could at least be free slightly.

Every day, Cyrus thought about walking up to TJ. He always managed a few steps, but he never made it to TJ. But today was different. Cyrus thought he saw a bee, and he kept flailing, and waving at the air. He made to run, but instead fell to the floor. TJ noticed Cyrus falling through the corner of his eye. He ran to Cyrus. No matter how much he messed up, he wanted to make sure Cyrus was OK. Cyrus saw TJ running, and smiled a little. TJ grabbed Cyrus' back and lifted him up. Then TJ walked away.

"Wait!" said Cyrus. TJ's eyes lit up as he stopped walking. It was only one word, but it was the first word they'd spoken to each other in a week. Then TJ remembered who he was. He remembered that he didn't deserve Cyrus, and he continued walking. There were tears in his eyes. Cyrus wiped dirt off of his clothes and followed TJ. He tapped TJ's shoulder. TJ continued walking. He had his head down. Cyrus did a speedwalk to get in front of TJ and stood right in front of him. TJ stopped, but he didn't look up. "I'm mad at you, TJ."  
"Good," replied TJ. "I deserve it."  
"I didn't spend very long on the salt costume. I shouldn't be mad, but I am."  
"I ditched you. I'd be mad if you weren't mad."  
"But you are mad. At yourself, right? It's stupid. You always blame yourself for everything."  
"Are you upset?"  
"Then of course I'm mad at myself. I hurt you. And I hate myself for that." Cyrus paused.  
"Why'd you go with Kira?"  
"She's my girlfriend."  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"It was a last minute decision."  
"She's your girlfriend, it shouldn't be that hard."  
"It was a hard decision."  
"Why? Your girlfriend vs your best friend? That should be simple."  
"But it wasn't. It's you. You're my best friend. And the best friend anyone could ever hope for."  
"You're right... I'm sorry too then. I should be happy for you and Kira."  
"So... Are we good?"  
"Yeah, we're good."

Cyrus offered his hand for TJ to shake, and TJ finally looked up. His eyes were full of tears, and he wiped them off, before taking Cyrus' hand and pulling it into a hug. And then TJ started crying again. He rested his head on Cyrus' shoulder. Cyrus patted him on the head. TJ wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't. The tears just kept flowing, because they finally could, because Cyrus was the one person he could cry around. The one person who wouldn't judge him. And that's why he could never tell him about his crush. Because then Cyrus might not care about him anymore. He wouldn't comfort him. He wouldn't be his friend. After a good minute of hugging, TJ finally spoke, still teary-eyed,  
"I missed you so much. This week has been Hell. I wish I went up to you earlier, but I couldn't face you." That's when Cyrus himself started crying to, and he said,  
"I missed you too. But I was too afraid. I was mad, and I was hurt, and I'm so glad we're friends again."

The pair continued hugging: Continued crying. They only let go when they both stopped crying, and they finally walked away, TJ with his arm around Cyrus, just like old times.

Neither Cyrus or TJ had noticed Kira though, who was passing by. She noticed everything, and she shrugged when they finally walked away.

***

The next day, Kira walked up to TJ before school.  
"Kippen."  
"Kira."  
"You were at the park yesterday." TJ clenched his fist. He knew what was coming.  
"You spying on me now?"  
"I don't need to. You're so obvious it's sad."  
"I didn't tell him anything."  
"I know, but you love him, and it's only a matter of time before you can't keep your feelings a secret anymore."  
"So you're breaking up with me?" TJ put his hands in his pockets. "Finally." Kira laughed.  
"You probably think I'm a monster, don't you?"  
"No, you're the nicest person I met," TJ said, cleary sarcastically. Kira laughed again.  
"Of course you'd think that. But I want revenge. Separating Cyrus from his best friend is a great way to do that."  
"Revenge? On Cyrus? For what? He's the nicest person around."  
"Revenge on **Buffy**. I hurt Cyrus, I hurt her."  
"And why do you want revenge on Buffy exactly? You screwed up. You got yourself kicked off -"  
"Don't say that. I'm the best player in this school, and Buffy kicked me out just like that."  
"Because of your attitude."

It was at that moment that Cyrus, Buffy and Andi walked into the school grounds.  
"Ok," said Kira. "New deal. You put me on your basketball team, keep being my boyfriend, or I'll tell Cyrus exactly how you feel right now." Kira started walking to the trio.  
"Slayer!" she shouted at them. She turned to TJ. "Well?" TJ started walking towards the trio too. Kira wasn't sure what he was about to do.

Buffy noticed Kira and TJ first and spoke harshly,  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Cyrus and Andi turned to face Kira at this.  
"You seem angry. Don't tell me **you** have a crush on TJ." Buffy grabbed Kira and got ready to punch her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Metcalf normally comes out around this team and I wouldn't want to see one of his star students get punished." Buffy hesitated, then let go.  
"You're right. I don't get into fights. I'm not going to change myself because of you."  
"Good. Now, you'll want to stay calm because TJ has an announcement to make." Buffy glared at TJ, then noticed how upset he looked.  
"Cyrus said you two had made up." TJ nodded slowly. "You really hurt him." TJ nodded again. "I thought you had changed." TJ was on the verge of tears, but Buffy kept pressing. "You're his best friend, but you ditched him for -"  
"I didn't want to ditch him!" TJ yelled. He didn't realise how loud he was. But students had already started going inside as Dr. Metcalf had started coming out.

This time it was Cyrus' turn to talk,  
"I don't understand."  
"Kippen," started Kira. "I swear to god if you -" TJ held his hand up as if to silence Kira.  
"Kira figured out something about me. And if I didn't pretend to be her boyfriend, and now she wants me to put her on the guys' basketball team..." Cyrus put his hand on TJ's shoulder, and gave a small nod as if encouraging him. "Let go of me, Cyrus. You won't want to do that once you know the truth." Cyrus reluctantly let go. Kira stayed silent. She wanted to know how this would play out. Andi and Buffy gave each other a small smile. They knew what was about to happen. "I... Cyrus... Ever since we first met, you've been amazing to me. You're the first person who ever saw past the scary basketball guy and saw **me**. And lately, I've started to realise..." TJ started crying. "Cyrus, I like you. As in more than friends. I want to be your boyfriend."

Cyrus was flustered. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream out: "I like you too, TJ!" But he couldn't. He was just so happy. And happy tears started coming out, but TJ didn't see it that way. He took Cyrus' silence to be rejection. Because that's what he assumed would happen. He looked away from Cyrus and down at the floor.  
"I knew it," he said. "Stupid TJ, he keeps messing up."  
"TJ, that's not -" started Cyrus, but TJ interrupted.  
"I only told you because I didn't want Kira to hold anything over me anymore. I know you hate me, who could love me?" Cyrus put his hand on TJ's shoulder again,  
"TJ, I don't hate you." TJ lifted Cyrus' shoulder up,  
"Of course you do. You're just too nice to admit it."  
"TJ, I don't hate you. Because I love you."

TJ finally turned to face Cyrus again. Andi was practically jumping with joy, Buffy had a massive smile on her face, and even Kira struggled to hide a tear. Although Kira quickly wiped it off and crossed her arms, pretending to be annoyed. Both TJ and Cyrus had tears in his eyes. And then they hugged. And TJ started bawling his eys out,  
"I hated this week, Cyrus. It just made me realise how much I wish I had told you earlier how I felt."  
"Don't cry, TJ," said Cyrus. "I'm gonna started crying. Cause I wished the same thing." And Cyrus started bawling too. And they stayed like that for a good few minutes.

Once the tears had finally stopped, TJ and Cyrus let go, and wiped the tears off their faces. And smiled. Kira was looking at Buffy though. Buffy was so happy, and she could see the look of pride on Buffy's face. And even though she actually liked TJ and Cyrus together, she still wanted to hurt Buffy. She saw the insecurities in TJ. She saw how worried he was that Cyrus would hate him, and she made a rash judgement.

"TJ.

"You hurt Cyrus this whole week.

"Because you were afraid of coming out.

"You'll hurt him again. You know you will. It's just who you are.

"Let him go before you hurt him again, maybe even worse than this time."

TJ looked up at Kira, then slumped his shoulders. Kira smiled. Now TJ would never want to be with Cyrus. TJ then turned to Cyrus,

"She's right, Cyrus. I keep messing up. I'll hurt you again. I know I will. I don't want to believe it, but it's true."  
"No -" started Cyrus.  
"Cyrus, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I love you. And that's why I can't be with you. And I need some time to think. I'm gonna leave now. I don't know if or when I'll see you again. Please don't follow me. Goodbye, Cyrus." TJ gave Cyrus a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the school grounds.

Dr. Metcalf saw TJ walking out, and walked quickly towards the group,  
"TJ. Do you know where he went?" Cyrus looked up at Metcalf,  
"I have no idea." Cyrus started walking out of the school.  
"Cyrus, you're one of the best students here. You've never even gotten a detention before. If you choose to walk out of here now, I **will** punish you when I get back." Cyrus didn't even hesitate,  
"I need to find TJ." Metcalf was annoyed at Cyrus, but the look in Cyrus' face: His determination: He couldn't help but feel proud.  
"I hope you enjoy today, cause you're not gonna enjoy yourself when you get back to school." Cyrus gave Metcalf the biggest smile,  
"Thank you, sir." And he walked out of the school.

Meanwhile, Buffy was staring daggers at Kira, but Kira knew how to get under Buffy's skin,  
"You really need to choose your friends better. I knew Cyrus was a loser, but who could have guessed he was a slacker too?" Buffy didn't reply, she just punched Kira in the face as hard as she could. Kira fell to the ground.  
"Sir!" Kira shouted. Metcalf had, of course, seen everything, but Buffy had reacted too fast for him to stop.  
"Buffy, you've got after-school detention for two hours every day this week."  
"Sir," said Buffy. "You saw what she did. What she said about Cyrus."  
"I saw that she was trying to get on your nerves, and that, and the fact that this is the first time anything like this has happened, is the reason I'm not excluding you on the spot. Now, you're going to help Kira up, apologise, and then go to class." Buffy did so, and as everyone walked to class, Kira smiled.

Finally: Kira had won.


	2. Episode 2: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2: TJ has run away, and Cyrus has gone looking for him.

The first place Cyrus went looking for TJ was the park. **Their** park. The one they always went to when they were down. But TJ wasn't there. When TJ ran off, he blamed himself for Cyrus being upset. He probably realised this was the first place Cyrus would look and made sure to avoid it. But Cyrus still hoped. He had to find TJ. He was worried, and Cyrus couldn't help but fear the worst.

That's when he heard a familliar voice,  
"Cyrus!" Cyrus half expected it to be TJ, but that voice shook him to the bone. Cyrus turned around,  
"Reed."  
"I've missed you dude!" Reed walked up to Cyrus and wrapped an arm around him. But then he pulled his arm up, around Cyrus' neck, holding him in place. With his other hand, he pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to Cyrus' neck. "Because of you, my dad is in prison. Because of you, I lost my friends. Everything I care about is gone, and it's your fault." Cyrus struggled slightly while trying to get out. "Don't struggle. I don't want you to accidentally get stabbed."  
"Then what **do** you want with me?"  
"I'm so angry."  
"So you're gonna kill me?"  
"I don't want to kill anyone."  
"You used a gun. For fun."  
"That doesn't make me a bad person!"  
"Well, it sure doesn't make you a good one."  
"You want revenge? TJ said he loved me, and now he's run away and I might never see him again."

Reed lifted the knife and removed his hand from Cyrus.  
"Please don't tell the police about this." Cyrus looked down, then shrugged. "Yeah, I get it..." Reed suddenly smiled. "So TJ finally told you he likes you? Before... Y'know, he was telling us how much he cared about you. I'm glad he -"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Why'd you bring the guns?" Reed ignored the question. He put the knife away and went towards the swing.  
"You said he ran away. Do you need help looking for him?"  
"I don't need help from you." That's when Reed got angry,  
"I care about him too, you know!"  
"You could have gotten him killed!"  
"He ran away! He was fine!"  
"You're not even sorry for what you did!"  
"Well, that doesn't matter, does it? I knew him before you, I know where he used to go when he was upset. If he's not here, I bet I know where he is."  
"So tell me."  
"On one condition."  
"No way. I'm not doing anything for you."  
"Take me with you. I want to apologise to TJ in person." Cyrus looked confused. "I didn't think about how serious it was. I swear I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
"You meant to hurt me." Reed looked down.  
"He's probably at the pier." Reed started walking away. "See ya."  
"Wait." Reed looked back. "If you come with me, he might not feel so bad for what he thinks he did."  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah."

***

Back at school, it was first break, and Amber was in a panic. She saw Andi and rushed over,  
"Have you seen him, Andi?"  
"Who?"  
"My brother. He's not at school and he's not at home."  
"You have a brother?!"  
"Yeah, TJ. Don't you know?"  
" **TJ** 's your brother?"  
"Yeah. Didn't you ever notice we had the same surname?"  
"You have a surname?! I thought you were just Amber."  
"Seriously?"  
"You know, like Adele."  
"She has a surname too!"  
"Whatever. Anyway, about TJ..."  
"You know where he is?"  
"No, but I know he ran off."  
"Why would he do that?" Andi hesitated. Amber eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you know?" asked Amber. Andi stayed silent. "Apparently, he started dating Kira, whoever she is. But that makes no sense, and I think you know why." Silence. "I trust you, Andi. I don't know if you know, but I'm really worried about TJ, and if you can help me find him, then I don't care about some promise. If he gets himself hurt, that's on me. Andi, did TJ tell Cyrus he liked him?" Andi nodded slowly. "And Cyrus didn't love him back."  
"No. Cyrus loves him too, but TJ thought he had hurt Cyrus because of what happened with Kira, and then he walked out of the school."  
"Oh."  
"Oh what?"  
"The idiot, even after all this time, he still blames himself."  
"Blames himself for what?"  
"It's not important. I just need to find TJ."  
"Cyrus is already looking for him."  
"I need to find him. I need to keep him safe."  
"You can't just leave school, Amber." Amber smiled.  
"See ya, Andi."

***

Amber didn't get very far before she saw Jonah on the floor of the corridor. Amber didn't recognise it at first, but she knew he looked afraid, and hurt. She sat down. She hadn't seen this side of Jonah before. She wanted to find TJ, but she had to be there for Jonah. She'd just have to trust Cyrus.

***

When Reed and Cyrus arrived at the pier, TJ was there, sitting at the edge. He heard footsteps, but he didn't look back.  
"TJ," said Cyrus.  
"I told you not to follow me," answered TJ.  
"I love you."  
"That's **why** I told you not to follow me." TJ jumped up and faced Cyrus. He stood right in front of him. "I hurt you. I always hurt you. Not just this time. What about the time I brought you to a place where there were guns?" TJ pointed to Reed.  
"TJ..." started Reed.  
"Not now!" There were tears in TJ's eyes. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again. And that's why... That's why it's better if I never see you again." Reed's looked up, as if he had suddenly realised something.  
"TJ, that wasn't your fault. You were so much younger, you did nothing wrong."  
"I pushed him. I made him do something he wasn't ready for, and because of me, he's..." Cyrus looked confused,  
"This isn't about me anymore, is it?"  
"This was never about you, Cyrus," said Reed.  
"Don't say anything else," said TJ.  
"If you don't, I will. He has the right to know."  
"He'll hate me!"  
"He hates me. He **loves** you. And if he hates you, I'll just shoot him." Cyrus looked terrified.  
"Not the time, Reed."  
"Well, why not? If you're never gonna see him again, you might as well tell him why."  
"Fine!" TJ turned to Cyrus. "I killed someone."  
"The whole truth."  
"Before I came to Jefferson, I had a boyfriend. We were great together. I wanted to be open about it, he didn't. I pushed him to come out, I wanted to be open..." TJ paused. Cyrus knew better than to prod him. Reed had no such qualms.  
"And?" asked Reed.  
"We got bullied. Bad. Billy, that was his name, Billy couldn't handle it. He was tired of being hurt. I don't know if he did it on purpose, but he stepped in front of a car. He..."  
"You don't need to say anymore, TJ," said Cyrus, patting TJ on the shoulder.  
"Now you know why I can't come back, Cyrus. I'll hurt you."  
"That's crazy. You could never hurt me, TJ."

"I'm afraid." Cyrus held TJ's hand.  
"That's my job."  
"How do you deal with it?" Cyrus smiled,  
"My friends. You. I can face my fears because you make me want to face them. TJ, I don't want to lose you."  
"I don't want to lose you either."  
"I promise I won't get hurt because of you."  
"You can't promise that."  
"I'm a better person because of you. I'm braver and stronger. Because of **you**." Cyrus looked down. "I won't ask you to come back for me. I won't ask you to be brave for me. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want. I guess... This is goodbye." Cyrus let go of TJ's hand. He looked TJ in the eyes. TJ wouldn't look back into it. Cyrus finally took the hint and left.

Reed glared at TJ after Cyrus was out of sight.  
"What, Reed? I'll hurt him."  
"And is your fear of losing him really stronger than your love for him?" TJ said nothing. "I'm supposed to be the one who messes up, not you."  
"I don't deserve him, Reed."  
"No, you don't. You're an idiot, and you're so afraid of losing him that you'd make him miserable. He's too good for you. But he loves you. And **he** deserves you. And you're better with him. You need him. Just... Think about it, yeah?"

***

It was the end of school when Cyrus finally returned, slouched and miserable. Buffy and Andi had just come out of the school building. They looked at each other. They figured out what had happened. When Cyrus finally looked up while walking, they walked up to him and both gave him a hug. They didn't say anything. Then Kira left the school building. Buffy glared at her,  
"TJ's gone. Are you happy now?" Kira cocked her head.  
"Are you upset?"  
"I'm angry."  
"Then yes, I'm happy." Buffy clenched her fist, then unclenched it again.  
"Is this really just about the basketball team?"  
"Maybe it is, or maybe I just like hurting you."  
"Let's make a deal. We play a one-on-one basketball game. If I win, everything stays the same. If you win, you can lead the girls' basketball team, and I'll quit. But this deal is only on the table if you agree to leave Cyrus and TJ alone." Kira smiled.  
"Deal."  
"And you tell Metcalf the real reason Cyrus and TJ didn't come school most of today." Cyrus looked up at Cyrus. "If you're OK with that, Cyrus."  
"Once, I wouldn't," said Cyrus. "But I don't want to be afraid. And TJ might not be back anymore to care."  
"No. I'll get in trouble!" protested Kira.  
"Don't you even feel slightly guilty about what you did?" asked Buffy. "What if Cyrus never sees TJ again? That's on you."  
"No. I don't feel guilty."  
"Then we're finished." Buffy tapped Andi and Cyrus, and started walking outside of school with them.  
"Wait!" Buffy looked around and smiled.  
"So... Metcalf's office. Now." Kira nodded, and started walking towards the school building. The trio followed behind.

***

A few minutes after the gang walked back inside the school building, Amber left with Jonah. She had her arm around Jonah. Jonah looked fine, though Amber still looked upset. Then TJ walked through the school gates. Amber saw him first. Her face lit up. Jonah looked confused,  
"Wasn't he at school? Why's he coming in now?" Amber said nothing, as tears were covering her face. TJ looked up and saw Amber. When he reached her, she just hugged him.  
"I'm sorry," said TJ. You must have been really worried."  
"I was," replied Amber. So was Cyrus."  
"I know. I saw him."  
"Then why aren't you with him now?"  
"I was afraid... I'm still afraid, but I want to be brave for him."  
"Good. Andi messaged me. Kira's gone to Dr Metcalf's office along with Andi, Buffy and Cyrus to tell him what really happened today. You should go."  
"I'll see you at home, Amber."  
"Hurry, you idiot." TJ started walking inside the school building. "That means **run**." TJ started running.  
"So..." started Jonah. "TJ was missing? Is that why Cyrus wasn't in today?" Amber put her hand around Jonah again and smiled,  
"I'll explain it to you later."

***

Metcalf was just finishing up with Kira, Andi, Buffy and Cyrus when TJ walked in. Dr Metcalf raised an eyebrow and started speaking again,  
"Well, this is a surprise. I'm glad to see you're still here. According to Kira, she tried to drive a wedge between you and Cyrus, causing you to run away. Is this true?"  
"Um..." started TJ.  
"It's OK. I know everything. I know you and Cyrus like each other." TJ turned to Cyrus. Cyrus nodded.  
"Yeah, it's true." Metcalf sighed,  
"I was hoping it was just a prank. A sick prank. Kira. What you did is not permitted at Jefferson Middle School. That said, both Buffy and Cyrus have asked me to be lenient. TJ, you were involved heavily in this. Now that you're here, I want to take what you say into account."  
"If Cyrus is willing to forgive Kira, then so am I." Metcalf sighed again.  
"Fine. If you didn't have the support of your victims, I'd expel you forever. But, as it is, I'll take their comments into account. Kira, you'll be suspended from Jefferson Middle School for one month. After that, you'll have a one-hour detention every day for another month. And when you get back, you'll be on an extremely short leash. One wrong move and you're expelled permanently." Then Metcalf turned to Cyrus and TJ. "You were both victims. But even though running away was understandable, you must still be punished for leaving school early. A 15-minute detention should do it. And..." Metcalf checked his watch. "It's been about 15 minutes since school finished, so I'm willing to agree that this was your detention." Cyrus and TJ smiled at each other. "One more thing. You've both just gotten into a relationship. If you're going to tell people at school, I'd like you to wait. I want to set up some talks to help people come to grips with having LGBT students in the school. I'm not sure how they'll react, so I'd like you to wait until I know for sure."  
"Deal," said TJ extremely quickly. Cyrus held his hand.  
"It doesn't matter who knows, as long as we're together," he said. Dr Metcalf smiled.  
"Kira," said Metcalf. "I'll be sending a letter to your parents, as well as phoning them to let them know about your suspension. From tomorrow, you're not coming to school. Now, everyone's free to leave."

Everyone left. Everyone was pretty happy, except Kira. After all, Kira had finally lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not a teacher, so I don't know appropriate punishments for stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact, if anyone cares: I was originally gonna have Cyrus punch Kira. We've never seen him angry before and I thought it would be interesting to see. But then, I don't think he would punch anyone. Although having Cyrus punch someone and then walk out of school would have been pretty badass. If it wasn't a kid he punched...
> 
> Another Not-So-Fun Fact: I was originally gonna have TJ run away before Cyrus could tell him he likes him. Then, while writing the final scene, I realised that's a super annoying trope, and it was more fun to have Kira absolutely annihilate the Tyrus relationship.
> 
> Final Fun Fact: These facts are probably not fun.


End file.
